User talk:Daniel7208
Welcome Hi, welcome to TotalDramaTheChallenge Wiki! Thanks for your edit to the User:Daniel7208 page. Please leave a message on my talk page if I can help with anything! -- Tbird1997 (Talk) 04:29, August 29, 2011 Hey we still need Danny's audition photo and interview. I xent you the interview questions all you need is to put it on here. Also it would be helpful if you worked on your character's page. If you need help search Veronica (Ronnie) or Colt for examples on what the page should look like. All you need to do is fill out the info. Thanks a lot. BEST SIGNATURE EVER! 04:37, August 29, 2011 (UTC) It's fine that he has different clothes on. Like Coral's audition picture where she has different clothes and her real eye color. Did you post the interview yet? BEST SIGNATURE EVER! 13:54, August 29, 2011 (UTC) Wait I see you haven't. Try to do his page like fill out the table, add the interview, and you can add more photos to the photo gallery. BEST SIGNATURE EVER! 14:04, August 29, 2011 (UTC) yeah-Love Mariah ♥, Peace ☮☮☮ 23:47, August 31, 2011 (UTC) Hey Hey Daniel.... how come your changing Daniel's page with the new character? It's kinda too late since Mariah already made the group photos and stuff so she can't really change it. Sorry but it just make more since to keep him the way he is. There's a Tbird on the loose! :) 19:48, September 14, 2011 (UTC) Um dude calm down please. Are you sure Mariah gave you permission to change him? Because she would have to re do a lot of pics. I actually saw her tell Liklik2012 to change it back. And there is no need to be rude you know I'm admin...... so just be cival and tell me what she really said. There's a Tbird on the loose! :) 00:01, September 15, 2011 (UTC) You asked her that about the new clothes before your new character. Here's proof that she doesn't want that ":\Just to let you know, Daniel just overighted ALL of his original photo's for that new cody looking one except the group photo. so the Original Pic, other poses, and the TEAM one...he's been changed." User:Liklik2012Heh It's Crazy 'Ol Me!!! 20:32, September 13, 2011 (UTC) and "ik, like wat the hell :@ i drew him the way he is, change him back for me please -____-"[[User:Mariaah67|-'Love Mariah ♥,']]' Peace ☮☮☮' 23:31, September 13, 2011 (UTC) So absoultuely no reason to get all mad at me these messages are connected read their talk pages for proof. So yeah....... There's a Tbird on the loose! :) 00:13, September 15, 2011 (UTC) Mariah said NOT to change your chatacter's picture...-_- You're gonna get kicked out if you don't stop. User:Liklik2012Heh It's Crazy 'Ol Me!!! 01:45, September 15, 2011 (UTC) I saw your post on Russel's page..... that's very mean! You don't have to like every character but if you don't like one don't put it on there. What happens if someone did that to your character! Like we don't even really know what your character looks like because you always change him. He was good the way he was. And If Mariah gives you the new character don't go changing all of mariah's photos without asking. There's a Tbird on the loose! :) 23:25, September 27, 2011 (UTC)